The Wiggles (Facebook page)
The Wiggles is the official Facebook page for The Wiggles which was created in 2010. Videos 2010= * Welcome Video - March 25th 2010 * Message from Anthony on behalf of The Wiggles - April 1st 2010 * Episodes of The Wiggles can be enjoyed in French on Kidsco France - July 7th 2010 * The Wiggles can be watched in Spanish on Kidsco Spain - July 8th 2010 * The Wiggles can be watched in German on Kidsco Germany - July 9th 2010 * The Wiggles can be watched in Japanese on Disney Japan - July 12th 2010 * The Wiggles can be watched in Italian on Kidsco Italy - July 13th 2010 * The Wiggles can be watched in Portugal on Kidsco Portugal - July 14th 2010 * The Wiggles' Concert Sweepstake - July 20th 2010 |-|2011= * "Sympathy for The Wiggles" - December 23rd 2011 |-|2012= * Wake Up Jeff - Gangnam style! - October 10th 2012 * The Wiggles rehearsing "Play Your Guitar With Murray" - October 16th 2012 * The Wiggles performed Neil Diamond's Soolaimon - October 29th 2012 |-|2014= * "Happy" a Wiggly rendition - June 13th 2014 |-|2016= * Soldier On Song - April 25th 2016 * Original Wiggles rehearsing for their SOLD OUT over 18's gig - September 7th 2016 * The Wiggles Over 18's Reunion Gig - Raising Funds for Soldier On - September 9th 2016 * Australian Unity Presents Brush Your Teeth App - September 13th 2016 |-|2017= * Huddle, Huddle, Huddle - February 5th 2017 * The Wiggles UK - March 3rd/4th 2017 * The Wiggles - UK Tour! - March 8th 2017 * The Wiggles UK Tour Promo - March 16th/28th 2017 * Och Aye the G'nu - '''March 17th 2017 * G'DAY IRELAND! - April 26th 2017 * The Wiggles Big Show is coming to Scotland!! - May 12th 2017 * Dressing up is so much fun! - August 19th 2017 * Michael Finnegan was a fave in Ireland! - August 19th 2017 * Emma conducts!! - August 19th 2017 |-|2018= * WWW USA - March 7th 2018 * Murray! - April 5th 2018 * Super Wiggle fan Michael King vs Anthony Wiggle on 'Wiggle knowledge' - April 8th 2018 * Emma - April 12th 2018 * Joanie - May 4th 2018 * Play Your Guitar With Murray - May 6th 2018 * Toot Toot - May 8th 2018 * Wollongong - May 10th 2018 * Reunion preorder is live! - May 10th 2018 * NSW Road Safety - May 11th 2018 * Shaky Shaky - May 15th 2018 * Reunion iTunes Release - May 22nd 2018 * Réunion - May 24th 2018 * Wiggly Party! - July 5th 2018 * Lachy! Live Facebook - August 13th 2018 * Facebook Live Music Time With Anthony & Friends! - August 20th 2018 * YouTube Kids App Playlist - August 24th 2018 * Facebook Live Simon Edition! - September 7th 2018 * Facebook Live Emma Wiggle Playdate! - October 2nd 2018 * The Wiggles are now on your Google Assistant - November 13th 2018 |-|2019= * The Wiggles Party Time album is out NOW!! - June 24th 2019 * Happy 4th of July from The Wiggles! - July 4th 2019 * The Wiggles- Something BIG is coming! - July 9th 2019 * The Wiggles Singing Emma plush! - July 9th 2019 * The Wiggles- Australia ft Dan Sultan - July 12th 2019 * The Wiggles & Red Nose Wags - July 26th 2019 * The Wiggles: Drum Chronology feat. Kye Smith - August 5th 2019 * Are You Buckled Up? - The Wiggles - August 8th 2019 * The Wiggles: BIG4 Wiggly Song! - August 8th 2019 * Oh Canada - August 11th 2019 * The Wiggles celebrate Book Week with a song! - August 15th 2019 * The Wiggles Fun Time With Faces! :) - August 21st 2019 * The Wiggles: Fun Time with Faces! - September 11th 2019 * A message from Murray! - September 12th 2019 * Australian Reading Hour with Anthony Wiggle - September 18th 2019 * Emma and Lachy Wiggle take part in the Auslan Leaders Challenge! - September 23rd 2019 * The Wiggles end of year Big Show is almost here! - September 30th 2019 * The first day of The Wiggles Party Time Big Show Tour! - October 3rd 2019 * The Wiggles- The Handwashing Song! With UNICEF - October 10th 2019 * Brownes Dairy is the Place For Me! - November 10th 2019 Category:Wiggly Facebook